Coqueteo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Hinata no quiere que Sasuke le coquetee, pero tampoco quiere que le preste atención a otras chicas. ¡Mujeres!


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de papá Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno/**** me agarro de las personalidades de Hinata y Sasuke para la película Road to Ninja sin estar necesariamente en ella.**

**Nota1: One shot 2 de la serie "Bastardo Persistente".**

**Nota2: Gracias a **_Kourei no Tsuki_** (¡gracias!) me he enterado que Minato no es Yondaime Hokage en la película (¡joder, no sabía!), pero en mi fanfic sí. La la la. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa importante y es SPOILER NO ARRUINADOR DE TRAMAS pero quienes van más o menos al día en el manga sabrán que Karin pertenece al clan Uzumaki, así que la he puesto parienta de Naruto por razones de trama.  
**

* * *

**COQUETEO**

_Capítulo Único_

Hinata gruñía mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la aldea. Estaba molesta porque su baño caliente y vaporoso se había arruinado por culpa de su primo. Sí, ella ya sabía que Neji tenía malos hábitos y lo dejaba ser sin importarle en lo más mínimo, así como él la cubría cuando se escapaba del complejo del clan, pero eso a que espiara cuando justamente ella estaba bañándose en los baños públicos era otra cosa. Pero bueno, el muy cabrón había recibido su merecido aunque hubiera estropeado su baño.

Ahora el problema era que ella ya no tenía ganas de tomar otro baño, pero estaba aburrida y cero relajada, así que su ira sucumbiría sobre cualquier mortal que se cruzara en su camino, aunque ella ya tenía un nombre gravado a fuego en su mente para hacer de su saco de arena y no precisamente su primo.

—Uh… oh… lo siento —una vocecilla suave y tímida la sacó de su asesino hilo de pensamiento. ¿Le estaban hablando a ella? Suponía. Pobre mortal, lo que le esperaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó en dirección a la voz. Su dueña estaba a su derecha. Era una mujer de cabellos rojos y gafas. Ropa holgada y poco favorecedora. No lucía como un shinobi, pero le recordó vagamente a algún conocido.

—Yo… me he perdido. ¿Podría… podría ayudarme a encontrar una dirección?

Resoplando, Hinata pensó que eso era lo único que le faltaba: que vinieran a joderla niñas tontas y desorientadas. Ella no era guía turística, era una kunoichi, joder. Pero vio a la chica a los ojos (tenía su misma edad y su misma estatura) y sintió un extraño sentimiento entre ternura y maternidad que la envolvió. Parecía como cachorrito perdido en un día de lluvia y a ella le gustaban los cachorritos. Así que se tragaría sus ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien y le ayudaría a esa pobre, tonta y desorientada desconocida como la buena samaritana que su padre quería que fuera. Tal vez hasta juntaba buen karma y se le recompensaba con una buena misión rango A.

—¿Ya? ¿Adónde quieres? —resopló. Eso de ser una persona amable no se le daba muy bien.

—Yo… ummmh. Busco a mi tía. O a mi primo. O a mí tío. Cualquiera de ellos estaría bien.

A Hinata le entraron unas ganas de torcerle el cuello cuando la escuchó balbucear. ¿Qué la chica no podía hablar bien? ¿Tendría un defecto congénito? Contó hasta diez y se calmó. Se recordó los fundamentos del karma y se insistió a sí misma a ser amable. Quién sabe, tal vez ella era así de torpe y desesperante en otra vida. ¡Ja! En otro universo, más bien.

—¿Quiénes son tus familiares? —preguntó medio impaciente por las vagas respuestas de la chica. Estaba bien que Konoha no era la gran ciudad, pero, Jesús, ella no conocía a todo el mundo.

—Yo… emmm… —otra vez la torpeza al hablar y Hinata se dio una palmada en la frente mentalmente, ella y sus buenas intenciones le iban a arruinar lo que le quedaba de buen humor—. Busco la casa del Hokage.

—¿Para que te dé indicaciones? —Hinata arqueó una ceja.

—No. Él es mi tío. Bueno, no de sangre. Mi tía es Kushina Uzumaki. Yo soy Karin Uzumaki. Mucho gusto —se presentó tardíamente, haciendo una reverencia.

Ya. Por eso se le hacía familiar. Sinceramente, ella debía haberlo razonado antes. Kushina era la única mujer de pelo rojo en la aldea y esa era una característica del clan Uzumaki. Luego recordó al Chico Dattebayo y el defecto congénito de deficiencia del habla que le atribuyó a la chica y pensó que tendría mucho sentido. Claro que no lo diría en voz alta, Kushina la haría papilla nada más de oírla, porque la estaría ofendiendo a ella y nadie en su sano juicio se metía con la esposa del Hokage. Joder, ni siquiera el mismísimo Hokage, ya puestos en ello.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué día es hoy? —repitió la heredera Hyuga.

—-¿Domingo? —respondió la tal Karin con duda en la voz.

La kunoichi se llevó un dedo en los labios y observó las nubes esponjosas del cielo azul, pensando.

—Hoy es el día en que los Namikaze hacen camping, picnics o qué se yo. Convivencia familiar, le llaman. Siempre regresan hasta entrada la tarde, así que probablemente no los encuentres en casa ahora.

El poco entusiasmo de Karin se desinfló al escuchar las palabras de Hinata y miró a sus alrededores, luciendo como cachorrito empapado y perdido, pero sin ser cachorro y estar empapado. Lo de perdido tenía lógica, la chica no era de Konoha. La señorita Hyuga lanzó un suspiro cansado y se ofreció hacerle compañía durante un rato, lo que su paciencia aguantara, pensando más en cómo le cobraría al Hokage el favor. Tal vez sí conseguiría una misión A después de todo.

Con pocas ganas de hacer migas con la chica prima del tartamudo Dattebayo, Hinata la llevó a un puesto de té que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Tal vez una infusión le ayudaría a calmar su mal humor.

Nada más entrar en el local Hinata se dio un puñetazo mental seguido de un codazo en los riñones. ¿Por qué mierda el Señor Me Tiro A Todo Lo Que Se Mueva estaba allí? ¡Argh! Desde el incidente con el ramen Hinata estaba evadiéndolo todo lo que podía, a ver si ya captaba la directa y la dejaba en paz, pero ¡NO! Hacer una cosa tan simple se le dificultaba al Señor Uchiha. ¿No era que los de su clan eran muy inteligentes?

—¡Hinata! —y aquí vamos otra vez, pensó la heredera.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Saludarte. Decirte que eres hermosa. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Y ella quién es? —Sasuke evadió su comentario mal intencionado fácilmente y dirigió su atención a Karin que se encogía sobre sí misma detrás de Hinata—. Es muy guapa.

Un indignado bufido salió de la boca de Hinata, pero no se molestó en hacer las convenientes presentaciones. Si Sasuke quería conocer a Karin, adelante, pero ella no lo ayudaría. Simplemente se encaminó a una mesa y se sentó allí, esperando a que tomaran su orden. Tal vez acompañaría su té negro con unos dangos o algo. Karin la siguió torpemente hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, cohibido. ¡Dios, a esta chica le faltaba autoestima! Ni tardo ni perezoso, Sasuke se unió a ellos y se sentó junto a Hinata, poniendo cara de coqueto y mirando a Karin fijamente, olvidando que la heredera estaba a su lado.

—Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha —guiño por parte del hombre y sonrojo del lado de la mujer.

—Un… un gusto. Soy Karin Uzumaki.

—¡Karin! ¡Qué hermoso nombre!

Hinata, olvidada al lado de Sasuke, agradeció mentalmente no estar bebiendo aún nada, porque seguramente lo habría escupido. ¿De verdad usaría ese tonto argumento de ligue? ¡Patético!

—Dime, Karin. ¿Qué te trae a Konoha? —Hinata no se perdió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke le dedicó, pero de igual manera lo ignoró. No era bueno para su salud prestarle atención al Uchiha.

—Vengo a visitar a unos parientes. Al Hokage, a su esposa y a su hijo.

—Ya veo. ¿Eres familiar de la madre de Naruto? Su cabello es realmente parecido.

—Soy su sobrina.

—¡Oh! ¿Y eres fuerte como ella? —guiño—. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze se considera una de las kunoichi más fuertes de la aldea. Su taijutsu es excelente —Hinata asintió con una sonrisa. Sí, era cierto y por eso ella admiraba secretamente a la madre del Chico Dattebayo. Era algo así como su heroína no declarada, siendo tan alegre y espontanea viniendo de un clan antiguo y estirado como el suyo, aparte de fuerte y reconocida por ser Kushina, no por pertenecer al clan Uzumaki o ser la esposa del Hokage.

—Yo no soy shinobi.

—Pero eres hermosa.

¡Bang! Eso fue todo lo que Hinata pudo aguantar del patético coqueteo de Sasuke y lo golpeó con fuerza. Estúpido cabrón, ¿qué no tenía fidelidad? Primero trataba de ligársela a ella como si no hubiera un mañana y luego aparecía una desconocida y se robaba su atención (no es que la quisiera, se aseguraba Hinata). Los hombres eran una especie lamentable.

Hinata desapareció del lugar dejando un par de billetes en la mesa sin darle una segunda mirada a Sasuke ni a Karin. Que hicieran lo que quisieran esos dos. Revolcarse, besarse, matarse, casarse. A ella no le importaba. Tampoco esa estúpida y no consumada misión clase A que el Hokage le había prometido en su mente. Al diablo con todo.

Por cierto, y antes de que cualquiera lo pensara, ella definitivamente NO estaba celosa.

* * *

**¡Hola, mundo! Este es el segundo one-shot de la colección "Bastardo Persistente". Esta colección lleva por tema el título de la colección y utiliza las personalidades de Sasuke y Hinata para la película Road to Ninja. Es como un long fic hecho a base de one-shots semi independientes. ¿Se entiende?**

**Espero que les haya gustado ¡Y! Les tengo un notición: me dieron mi horario para la uni el viernes pasado y ¿adivinen qué? Me tendrán de esclava de siete de la mañana a tres de la tarde sin receso xD y yo como mucho, pero gracias a Dios, al Cielo y al Karma TODOS los días tengo una hora libre, así que lonchearé a gusto xD y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE ¡LOS VIERNES NO TENGO CLASE! Fuck yeah! Así que no los tendré en sequía de fanfics :3 y no descuidaré mi educación, esa que tanto les apura a ustedes xD  
**

**Los quiero un montón, que tengan bonito día y coman Nutella antes de comer y después de ir al baño (xD).  
**

**M.P.**


End file.
